How 'bout Australia?
by Colt1911.45
Summary: After the team decides to call it quits Eliot needs convincing that he really does need his favorite thief and hacker.


I own nothing, but I do enjoy playing with the characters...

The team had decided to break-up. They were tired and it was time for them to go their separate ways but what did that mean for **their** relationship?

As soon as they meeting broke up, after it had been decided that they should go their separate ways, Eliot left first, headed back to his condo to pack a bag and leave without having to say any uncomfortable goodbyes that he didn't feel like saying. But he had become complacent with the way they had been living their lives for the past few years, he enjoyed the people he spent **all** of his time with, and he had even become attached to these crazy-ass people. He hated himself for it, he never wanted to become attached to **anything** or **anyone.** It causes too much pain, even more pain than what he was feeling in his knuckles and hand after punching a few holes in his hallway walls. He had to stop kicking himself though and hurry, he had to leave NOW or **they** would catch up with him.

He should have known they weren't going to let him go without a fight. Before he even got his duffel halfway packed, his little thief was squeezing herself through his bedroom window. Without even acknowledging his existence there in his bedroom, she ran through his living room to the front door and wrenched it open and in rushed an out of breath Hardison. As Eliot stood there growling and grumbling to himself Hardison and Parker pounced, tackling him to the ground. Of course if had been anyone else they would already be unconscious on the floor but since it was the hacker and thief Eliot just let them fall with a crash to the ground, landing in a big heap. They "pinned" him down and Eliot refused to look in their eyes, because in the second that he allowed himself to do so earlier all he saw was hurt and confusion in Parker's and admonishment in Hardison's.

"So where are we going?" the hacker asked, stilling holding Eliot to the ground.

"**We** aren't going anywhere." he growls back at him.

But Parker doesn't quite understand, "but…then why are you packing?"

"I'm going somewhere but you two aren't going with me." Eliot clarifies.

"You don't love us do you?" the thief asks in as whisper as she detangles herself from the pile and moves to walk away.

Eliot could barley see the slightest hint of moisture in her eyes and he hates himself for it. This is why he didn't care about people, damnit. "No, Parker," Eliot says while pushing Hardison off of him to go after Parker, "its not that I don't…" he almost couldn't say the word, "…love…you, its just that you all are better off without me. I'm messed up, I'm always angry and you two have a better chance of being normal without me. You just have to let me go."

At this point Hardison stepped in to make Eliot see reason as Parker ambles away from them. "Nah man, we aren't better of without you. We love you, man, and frankly, you need **us**. You know life has been easier to deal with since we started whatever this is and look man, none of us are normal…we have no chance to be because we are messed up too, but together we almost make up one normal human being. But without you, we are just as crazy as usual."

Eliot knew he had and point but he didn't want to believe it. When Hardison put a hand lightly on Eliot's chest he knew that he had to stop lying to himself and just realize that he really did need them.

"Let us go with you, baby." Hardison pleaded.

"Fine," Eliot huffed "but just know that this is against my better judgment." But Alec knew that he was happy about it after all because of the small smile playing across the hitter's lips.

"So where are we going then?" Parker suddenly, and happily, asks pulling out an already packed bag from nowhere.

Alec smiles, "how 'bout Australia?"

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading my first ever fanfiction! This is meant to be a one-shot deal but who knows? It could wind up being more of the threesome's adventures! And thanks so much to my beta, without whom this would have not been possible because I am horrible at proof-reading and she gives me such good tidbits to make the stories that much better.


End file.
